


Punching Nazis

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Eobard leaves something important out when he recruits Leonard Snart.





	Punching Nazis

Honestly, if Leonard had known that the Legion of Doom had dealt with Nazis, he would have never joined them. Eobard, of course, had conveniently left that part out when trying to recruit Leonard to his side. The speedster had told him all about his very inconvenient death and the fact that Mick was at the moment traveling through space and time with people who didn’t understand him. 

Leonard would do just anything for his husband, which was why he joined the Legion in the first place. He just wanted to rescue Mick not help some Nazi loving assholes who wanted to steal the equivalent to the Ark of Covenant. Of course, when found said husband, Mick told him everything — leaving a furious Leonard to unleash his fury of them.

Leonard maybe a Jewish boy from the wrong side of the tracks who loved his bacon but there was no way in hell that he would ever knowingly work with Nazis. So while he might not enjoy working with a bunch of losers, nothing was more satisfying than punching Damien Darhk, Eoban Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn in the face. So what if Leonard had lost the Spear of Destiny — at least Mick hadn’t listened to Sara and decided not to erase his memory.

Instead, they had impromptu reunion sex before Leonard had to go back to his time. Watching his husband go, Leonard promised himself that he wouldn't let himself be killed. If Leonard decided to join the Waverider this time, he would be definitely not be some self-sacrificing loser. The Oculus wouldn't be his downfall this time. No, if he decided to joined Rip a second time around, Mick and Leonard would travel through time kicking ass and punching Nazis along the way.


End file.
